


Could You Be Mine

by TheWinterDumplings



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterDumplings/pseuds/TheWinterDumplings





	Could You Be Mine

Could You Be Mine

 

看到一篇微博

<http://photo.weibo.com/3099016097/talbum/detail/photo_id/3952174134107111#3952174134107111>

我的滤镜长眼睛里了

冬喵和盾汪

 

又名 Bucky有五次嫌弃Steve 一次他没有

 

Bucky的家在一间位于洛杉矶的小公寓的客厅的一角，一个圆圆的，插上电还能加热的猫窝。

Bucky的主人是一名话剧演员，每天从早忙到晚。所以白天的大部分时间Bucky都在睡觉，没有什么可抱怨的，家里只有他和阳光，自动添食的碗和水盆。

一般这样的时光都好景不长。

Bucky的主人交了个新男朋友，是个电影导演。新男朋友搬进了Bucky主人的卧室，还带来了一只一脸蠢样的生物。

 

你好呀，猫咪，我的名字是Steve，我是条金毛，今年一岁半了。我很高兴搬到你家，以后我们就是室友了。我们要好好相处呀，我以前从来没有室友，你呢？我还有点小激动。你的眼睛真美，我能舔舔他们吗？

Bucky跳上了猫树。

下面的狗狗好像要哭了。

走开，你这毛绒绒的傻脸。你这一身金灿灿的毛晃得我头晕。

 

Bucky，你睡醒啦？我在你的窝上看到你的名字，我可以叫你Bucky吗？你的名字好可爱啊。你是哪种猫咪呢？我除了你没见过别的猫，你们都是这么小小的吗？我刚才一直在看你睡觉，你知道吗？你睡觉的时候尾巴会一抖一抖的，你是在做梦吗？我有的时候也会做梦，梦到在外面玩儿。你喜欢出去玩儿吗？我最喜欢草坪了，我还喜欢飞盘，下次要和我一起出去玩儿吗？我也挺喜欢你的。

离我远点，你蠢到我了。

 

啊，你们回来啦！我好想你啊，我超级喜欢新家，也喜欢Bucky。我们今天晚上还出去跑步吗？猫咪想和我们一起，我觉得他也喜欢我。Bucky，Bucky，我爸爸他同意啦，我们可以一起出去玩儿啦，我好开心啊。你喜欢飞盘吗，我最喜欢了，你看，这是我的飞盘，有两个红色的圈圈，还有一个银色的圈圈，中间这个小星星是我最喜欢的，和你一样漂亮呢。

不要两眼放光的看着我，我会怀疑我的价值。

 

Bucky，Bucky，我回来啦。你的爸爸进门前还给我擦了爪爪，他可真温柔啊，和你简直一模一样。我跟你说，我刚在在外面可开心了，我们玩儿了好长时间的飞盘。还跑了一小会步，我沿路嘘嘘了好几次。啊，我有点渴了，我可以从你的水盆里喝点水吗？谢谢你，Bucky。啊，对了，外面还有好多小伙伴。我问他们家里有没有猫咪，他们都说没有呢。大家都可羡慕我了，因为我有我自己的猫咪。

谁他么是你的猫咪。

 

Bucky，Bucky，你要不要尝尝我的饼干，特别好吃，而且每一个都是小骨头的形状呢。呀，你在舔毛毛啊，你真爱干净。你也给我舔舔吧，我太笨了，都够不到自己。不过他们会给我洗澡的，你喜欢洗澡澡吗？我可喜欢了，洗澡的时候有泡泡可以玩。有的时候爸爸会和我一起洗，还有黄色的橡皮小鸭子。小鸭子不仅会漂，还会嘎嘎叫呢。你头顶这块没有舔到哦，要我帮你吗？嗷，你问起来好香啊。

把那玩意收好行吗，你的口水淌到我脸上了。

 

哎？Bucky，你又要睡觉了吗？你为什么总在白天睡呢？晚上睡觉不是很好吗？不过没关系，你晚上喜欢玩儿的话我可以陪你，然后白天我们一起睡觉觉。你可以躺在我身上，反正你那么小，我完全可以把你抱在怀里。你就枕着我的肚子，就是这样，放松，你太紧绷了。我的肚子是不是很软啊。你喜欢吗？我的尾巴给你当被子盖，怎么样？

哎？怎么回事，还挺暖和的。

Bucky卧在Steve的怀里睡着了。

 

“你看这两个小家伙感情可真好。”

“Bucky和你一样可爱，谁都会喜欢它的。”

“我就更喜欢Steve，它和你一样金灿灿还毛茸茸的。”


End file.
